


Leia Has Very Little Self Control, Actually

by Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch/pseuds/Hawthorne_Pisces_Witch
Summary: Amilyn is back on base after a long time out with the fleet





	Leia Has Very Little Self Control, Actually

Leia Has Very Little Self Control, Actually   
“Fuck, Amylin,” Leia panted, swallowing a moan, “more, please.” 

Amilyn threw her head back and moaned, a blush spreading down her neck as she tried to keep an even, slow pace despite her end of the double sided dildo twitching in response to Leia clenching around it. “I thought we agreed to have a slow night.” 

“And then I remembered how much I missed you,” Leia breathed, trying to push her hips to meet Amilyn’s. 

But the taller woman pressed her palms against her thighs and shuddered when Leia let out a high-pitched whine. She leaned close to Leia, kissing her neck lightly, “yes, but this,” she pulled almost all the way out pushed in oh so slowly, “is why you missed me. Anyone could fuck you into the mattress,” she murmured, finding a certain spot along Leia's collar bone and sucking lightly. “Only I know you this well.” 

Amilyn pulled back to meet Leia’s dark eyes, which made the princess blush and lean up to kiss her hungrily. When Leia bit down roughly Amilyn moaned and swatted her thigh. “You brat” she sighed, slipping her hand between their bodies to make slow circles over Leia’s clit. 

She kept up the slow shallow pace, and Leia tried to sink into her touch rather than chase her release. But Amilyn could go for hours if she let her, and soon Leia found herself shaking with need. “Please… I need you to touch me more,” she gasped, grabbing her girlfriends hands and placing them over her own breasts. 

As soon as Amilyn slid her hands off Leia’s waist she pushed up onto the toy, letting out a low, throaty moan. “Just deeper, please babe, not faster, I promise.” 

“Fuck, you look so beautiful,” Amilyn whimpered, relenting as her end of the strap on vibrated at the increased friction. “I can never say no to you”

Truly, Amilyn had found an angle and speed at which Leia became completely unreserved in her praise, and of course to please her Princess she would eventually give in even more. But it took a bit longer some nights than others, and tonight she let herself soak up Leia’s reactions. 

“I always look good with you in me,” Leia said, managing to sound coy by a miracle of contradiction, “yeah… right there,” she threw her head back and moaned so loud it was nearly a scream. 

Amilyn sometimes teased her for blushing like a virgin while practically giving orders, but she absolutely loves it, and Leia knows it. “I love your cock in me,” she pants, pressing up.again for another, harsher kiss. “I want all of you,” she whispers into their open mouths. 

Amilyn stilled suddenly, drawing back with something feral in her icey eyes. Leia’s eyes widened but she smiled languidly even as Amilyn grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, her face shining with mischief. She snaps her hips forward and is rewarded with another shout of pleasure, and Leia burying her head in Amilyn’s shoulder because she's really come undone now, and even though they're well secluded she doesn't want to wake up the whole base. 

The soft vibrations in response to the friction is driving Amilyn mad, so she concentrates on whispering sweet nothings while Leia pulls one arm out of her grasp and knots it in her dusty pink hair, pulling slightly. Leia can tell Amilyn is coming undone faster than her, wants it that way, so when she feels her movements stutter she pulls back and watches her face as she comes. Amilyn fucks Leia through her own orgasm, finally drawing out of her the ragged shout that usually accompanies Leia’s climax.   
Amilyn managed to maneuver herself onto her back before the haze of fatigue overtook her and all she could do is hold Leia close. 

“Did I tire you out,” Leia asks, because being on base instead of out with the fleet is the closest Amilyn gets to restful, and she deserves to rest. 

But a soft smile lights up her girlfriend's blue eyes, “just enough that I'm going to sleep really well for once.” 

“I always sleep better when you're here, when I know you're safe.” 

Amilyn nods, pulls Leia in for a sweet kiss, and tucks the blankets around them both. “Me too."


End file.
